By Any Means Season 2 Episode One
by Doctor98614
Summary: My take on a season 2 for by any means. .Spoilers for season 1 episode 6
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :I do not own any character's or settings. they all belong to Tony Jordan, Red pictures and the BBC. Enjoy the first chapter of the first fic for by any means!

_PREVIOUSLY ..._

_"You are a cop, aren't you?" Asked Jamie with suspicion._

_"It's a grey area" Jack said, his every word making the gun waver._

_A gunshot made the water ripple._

-0-0-0-

_**Chapter 1: The Gun, The Bullet, and the man who shot it**_

As Jamie's pristine white shirt began to show crimson red and a hole in the stomach part of his shirt, Jack frowned and looked down at the gun in his hand, he hadn't pulled the trigger, so where had the bullet come from? He stared at Caine as he fell to his knees and then to the ground.

Jack turned back, to look at TomTom, who was poised with his gun in one hand and his finger on the trigger.

"You know, what I'm about to say I said to that Charlie of yours." Jamie said, every word pained him more than the last.

"You punch me, I stab you, you stab me, I shoot you. You shoot me and I will kill every member of your family, and you just shot me."

"Do you know what? I can make you suffer what you did to Charlie. Even, to finish I could even show you what it must have felt like to be Robin too." Jack said, raising his voice as he talked.

"You said that it's about how far you're prepared to go. I will go all the way and take 10 steps forward. What you saying to that eh? EH? Come on guys ,let's go."

"So then TomTom, what was all that then?" Jess asked as they walked away, Jamie screaming in the background.

" It was a mix of 2 things. One was avenging Robin and the other was just bored of the talk " TomTom said, in a matter-of-fact kind of voice.

As the trio walked away, TomTom then went on to explain that the gun was the one he had been given in the case concerning Ahmed Demir, when he had been left alone with Mehmet.

-0-0-0-

BTW, imagine the titles playing here

-0-0-0-

Jack was leaning against a lamppost when Helen walked up to him. They were in a nearby park, a small forest in the distance following a field.

"So, Jack how was it done?" Helen asked, Intrigued.

"We knew that Caine would make calls to check on his shipment. When we knew where it was going to be we also knew that if we came, he would run. We followed and distracted him with my gun. TomTom did the rest. What about Jamie?" he asked with a suspicion.

"30 years to life in jail. By the way, ask TomTom if he wants to have the community service for shooting a man. He'll have 9 months more if he says yes. How's Charlie?"

"Don't know. We're just going to see him now. You could come if you want."

"I think I'll pass the occasion and go later. Give him my regards though."

Then they both walked off into different paths, Helen going to her car and Jack to Jess and TomTom in the van.

-0-0-0-

L end of the first chapter. Don't despair, number 2 is already in the works JI would also like some reviews please. Finally, tell all your friends (even the ones who have no idea what By Any Means is!


	2. Chapter 2: The hospital

Chapter 2: The Hospital

Jack, Jess and TomTom got out of van and then walked up to the hospital where Charlie was being kept. They stopped at the shop so TomTom could buy a pen, a get well card and a box of dark chocolates. They wrote in the card:

_To Charlie, Get well soon. Love from Jack, Jess, Helen and TomTom_

_P.S. TomTom here, do you think you would like milk chocolates next time? Tell me._

They then walked up to reception to ask where Charlie was.

"Um, Can you tell us where Charlie O' Brien is?" Jess asked distinctive wonder in her voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he's in intensive care, floor 12 ward 3." The receptionist spoke. They then began to follow Jack, who was headed for the nearest lift neatly positioned next to the receptionist's desk.

As they walked out of the lift and through the corridors, they eventually walked into the room at intensive care, they heard the beeping of the heart monitor and instantly sighed, at least they knew he was alive despite what the receptionist had said. A nurse was watching and asked who they were. They told her that they were simply friends of his and then asked about whether he would be alright.

"He's unconscious and healing, but it will take some time. He has no kneecap, but we could easily replace that. He also has had a pint and a half of blood so he may not be able to do much for a week or so after waking up."

"Really?" Jess asked her, raising her eyebrow.

"Seriously, he's barely alive."

TomTom and Jess then started to talk about Charlie, and whether that this was the end of the team. Jack was thinking about whether Charlie would really be back with them soon. They left their gift on the cabinet next to Charlie, then hung around for a little while, when Jack got a phone call and walked out to answer it.

"Jack, I need you again. The car park near the riddled cafe, down peony road, be there in less than 20 minutes."

Jack ended the call and walked back inside.

"Guys, we need to go."

TomTom and Jess took one final gaze at Charlie they walked out of the room and to the corridor leading to the lift.

As they walked through the Reception, A news story that began to play on the TV screen caught Jack's attention. It was about a 10 year old who had died because an unknown organization had thrown him into the tracks of platform 9 at Paddington station. He didn't know why it caught his attention but he thought it could have been that it was the sort of thing that he dealt with on a regular basis. They walked to the van and Jack drove them to the car park where he was supposed to meet Helen

-0-0-0-

End of the 2nd chapter, people! If you review you have the permission to go get a cookie!


	3. Chapter 3: The Case

_**Chapter 3: The New Case**_

-0-0-0-

Chapter number 3! Tell me what you think!

-0-0-0-

Jack was leaning against his van when Helen drove up. They were on the roof, which was practically empty. Her car stopped neatly next to the wall in front, yet avoiding killing Jack in the process. Helen rolled down the blackened windows

"So then, who and why?" Jack asked Helen.

"An organization called the tough warps." Helen said, passing a Samsung tablet to Jack, who started to flick through the pictures of them. "So, What have they done then?" Jack intriguingly asked with suspicion.

"He pushed a child into the train tracks because of a fight about a seat on the train"

"Weren't there witnesses?"

"He has lawsuits all over it. They managed to close the case for the police. That's why you're here." Helen then passed over a file to Jack with: _CLASSIFIED for less than level 1 clearance _written on it.

"I need him off the streets Jack, He has an army ready to kill." Helen walked down to her car and drove off. Jack then walked to his black BMW with Tom-Tom and Jess who were sat inside.

-0-0-0-

As the three of them walked into their base, Jack tipped out the contents of the file out and sprawled them across the table. He then took a seat at the far end while Tom-Tom made coffees for them. Jess then sat down and Jack started to speak.

"So then, this is who we have." Jack said, with a smile.

"Looks like a team Jack. Who is it?"

"They call themselves the Tough Warps."

"Meaning we make them the Weak idiots then?" Tom-Tom pondered

"You could look at it that way I guess" Jack said after giving a thought.

"Moving on" Jess said, clearly not enjoying the conversation" What did they do?"

"Pushed a kid onto a train track. No real reason. Just a seat fight"

"Yikes" Tom-Tom said, sitting down and handing the coffees out." Got a plan then?"

"Funny you should ask Tom-Tom, It involves you"

"Carry on" Tom-Tom leaned forward, more interested than before.

"You get in. You tear them apart from the inside"

"Seems awfully easy compared to what we regularly do" Tom-Tom questioned Jack.

"Task accepted. We kill off all their alarms to get suspicious about the tech their using. They fire their regular tech guy. You are his replacement. You install surveillance and we record it. Then we have to make them confess. We do this by... well... urm that I haven't worked out yet." Said Jack, still making it seem awfully easy. "So then, shall we wreak havoc on their tech?"

"HELL YES" shouted Tom-Tom

-0-0-0-

You may have a good idea of what is going to happen. Post your fake theories in reviews people!


	4. Chapter 4:The Start

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I heard a new chapter was the only thing on your xmas lists!

-0-0-0-

Chapter 4: The Start

In the dead of night, the car drove up beside the warehouse. The dim light from the flickering streetlights made it hard to see, the only help being the moon, which was at its highest. The man inside the car took a deep breath before saying "Now."

His accomplice was walking along the pavement, in a black dress. Upon hearing the order, she pulled out a pistol with a sniper scope and silencer and, looked down the scope to take a shot through the glass window. The car stopped to let her climb in and, they drove off into the darkness.

If they had looked behind them as they drove, they would have seen a bright light in the windows but nothing else. If you had seen inside the deserted warehouse you would have thought an explosive bullet hit it. Because that's exactly what happened.

-0-0-0-

Leonardo woke up at 5 o'clock with his phone buzzing in his ear. He reached across sleepily turned it on, pressing the on button and sighing as he read the stupid message: You have 1 new message. Slide me across to read it. He slid it and read the real message, from his technician, Jimmy: _yo dawg, stuff happens down at da warehouse, a'right? Get ere asap right? _Leonardo shrugged and sat up in his 4-poster,comfy bed and lay down again. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He then proceeded to shave, have a shower and get dressed. Finally, he walked outside his house in the hills to get in his car to drive into the warehouse.

He hummed a tune as he drove down the quiet roads that lead to the warehouse. Sitting there, he thought about what it could have been. He thought about a new employee, a big pile of £100 bills on his desk and even a resignation from his least favourite employee, Jamie Caine. Then he remembered something , that he had already resigned around a month ago. He smiled at the fact for the rest of the car journey.

As he caught sight of the warehouse he gasped as the smile became a frown that became an open mouth because of the smashed windows, police tape and the fact that the system put in place to keep police out had failed.

He kicked down the police tape furiously and demanded as soon as he entered

"Why the HELL are you in my building!"

He suddenly found himself surrounded by guns with no way out. A man edged the men to form a path and smiled a sort of smile that only Jamie Caine could form.

-0-0-0-

TomTom sat, clicking away at his key board when Jack walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"Not much, just checking out the other members of the Tough. Seems like they don't have too many great people but they've got a pretty large fan-base." TomTom said with a shrug.

"Wait! Jack, get me a picture of Jamie!"

"What, before or after we killed him?"

TomTom sighed. "Before" he said, rolling his eyes.


End file.
